


mundane

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	mundane

He is a Baker,

While his boyfriend is an engineer. 

Oh and with a metal arm.

They both were in the army.

And now they do mundane jobs.


End file.
